You are my Juliet: One shot
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: "You are, always have been, always will be, my Juliet." Nina and Fabian move to America and Fabian makes his choice to join the army.


**Okay, so Ayrissa rainspirit has made it clear that some of you don't like that I write Jina. **

**So, for those of you die-hard-Fabina fans, here's a little one shot!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA.**

**Nina's POV**

I miss him. Like hell. Everyday I'm filled with worry. Amber tells me that he's okay and I shouldn't worry so much, but I can't. I love him.

My Fabian.

After we graduated from high school, we moved to America together. We bought a tiny house on Nantucket, just big enough for the two of us. We had been dating for 5 years when he made his choice to join the army. Amber came to America and moved down the street from me. She had married Alfie after high school.

Fabian went away for training. It was the hardest goodbye I'd ever had to say. I'll always remember the words he whispered in my ear.

"You are my Juliet."

With tears streaming down my face, I tilted my head up and kissed his lips. His plane was leaving, so he had to go. I remember watching him walk away.

After 1 year of training and calling me everyday, I was informed that he was leaving. They were shipping him off to Libya. Amber and Alfie comforted me as I cried for days. I would wake up in the middle of the night with sobs racking my body. Everyday I would worry. The crying eased a little, but it still hurt.

It was just an ordinary Monday. I did the laundry, had lunch with Amber, the usual Monday stuff. When I was making some dinner in the kitchen, I heard a car stop in front of the house. I wasn't expecting guests, so I walked to the window to see who it was.

Walking up the front steps was none other than my Fabian.

I ran to the front door and across the lawn. I jumped onto him and felt his strong arms wrap around me. His warm breath tickled my ear as he whispered.

"Hey Juliet."

I giggled and pulled back to kiss him. I hadn't felt those soft, gentle lips in over 2 years. When we pulled back, he pulled me into the house. We talked for a while as he told me his tales about the army. It was frightening. I couldn't imagine seeing the things that he had. I knew he would never be the old Fabian, but I love him all the same.

"Hey, Nina?" Fabian asked as I cuddled in his arms.

"Mmm?"

"I'll be back soon. I have to go somewhere with Alfie." He told me.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later." I said. He kissed my lips and walked out the front door. I smiled, knowing that this time, he would be back.

I walked down to Amber's house and found her on the couch, painting her nails.

"Hey Ambs!" I called out to her. She looked up and squealed.

"Hey Nina! Aren't you just so excited that Fabian's back?"

"More than excited!"

"Well, you're going to be extra excited tonight!" She said with a sly grin.

"And why's that?"

"You'll see..." She said with a knowing smile. I rolled my eyes and joined her on the couch. We talked for a couple hours about random stuff. She painted my finger nails and toe nails. By the time they were dry, Fabian and Alfie were back.

"Hey, Nina? Wanna go out to dinner tonight?" Fabian asked sweetly. I smiled and nodded.

We went back to the house and got all dressed up. I wore a lilac colored empire dress that hit about mid thigh. Fabian wore a black tuxedo. He handed me a flower and we headed to the restaurant. He had a reservation and our table was right next to a grand stage.

We took our seats and looked over the menu. We made a little small talk and decided what we were going to order. He said he would be back in a minute and left me at the table.

A spotlight hit the middle of the stage and I turned to see what was happening. Just then, Fabian came out holding a guitar and walking up to the microphone. He smiled at me and I watched him with a grin on my face.

"I would like to play a song, for my beautiful girlfriend, Nina Martin." He said. Everyone clapped and he began strumming the guitar.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me  
>Feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<em>

_Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say<br>Hello in this cafe  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
>And you're beautiful<br>Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<br>Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>__  
><em>_Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies<em>

_And marry me  
>Today and everyday<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

_Say you will  
>Marry me<br>Mm-hmm_"

After he finished singing, the room erupted in applause. He walked off stage and got down on one knee before me. He pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. Inside was a _beautiful _diamond ring.

"Nina Martin, I love you with all my heart. You are, always was, and always will be, my Juliet. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" He asked. I had tears streaming down my face and couldn't help my smile. My voice wouldn't work, so I just nodded and crashed my lips into his.

We had a beautiful wedding. All of our Anubis friends were there and wore smiles on their faces. I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy a year later. When our child turned a month old, Fabian was called out to Libya again. I had another terrible goodbye to say. After 3 happy years of being married, I got the call that Fabian had been shot in war and had passed away.

His funeral was beautiful, but the hardest thing I had ever had to do.

Now, I have our baby boy to remember him by. When he's old enough, I'll tell him all about his brave, wonderful, chivalrous father.

And I'll never for get those words- "You are my Juliet."

**Done! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
